Allison Brady
Allison Brady is an NPC trainer located in Barley, available for use by anyone within that region. Trainer Information Appearance Tall, thin, and wiry, Allison has long, light-red hair that she keeps pulled back in a ponytail. Her skin is tan from spending all day long out in the sun, and every bit of it is spotted with a mass of freckles. She has bright green eyes and is always wearing a smile on her face. Allison dresses in a blue skirt and white blouse. She wears brown shoes and is always bouncing from place to place. She keeps her pokeballs in the pocket of her skirt. Personality Allison is an eternal optimist. Happy-go-lucky, with an eternal smile on her face, it is impossible for her to see the negative side of things. She has one of those bubbly personalities that make you just adore her from the start and enjoy every minute that you're around her. Allison loves a good pokemon battle and, while determined to win every match, is never discouraged when she loses. Allison thinks that it is important to have a well-rounded team and is working to catch pokemon that will compliment and defend each other. She has a great relationship with all of her pokemon, her closest being with her first pokemon, Yogi. Most of her pokemon share her optimistic outlook on life. Items and Equipment Allison carries a couple of potions, super potions, and antidotes on her at all times for use during pokemon battles. Biography Born and raised in Gigarte, Allison turned ten and she was gone, more than ready to be off on her pokemon adventure. She wandered around Furoh for a while and now spends most of her time in Barley, where she battles trainers passing through, hoping to get stronger. Relationships Trainers that Allison has met and/or battled with: Pokemon Yogi :Species: Ursaring Gender: Male Level: 30 Nature: Brave Heritage: ::Mother: Ursaring Father: Primeape Known Moves: Covet, Scratch, Leer, Lick, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Sweet Scent, Slash, Close combat (egg move) Very protective of the other pokemon, if one of Allison's pokemon is knocked out before he is sent out, he will take revenge against the pokemon that hurt them. Prince :Species: Croagunk Gender: Male Level: 18 Nature: Lax Heritage: ::Mother: Toxicroak Father: Mr. Mime Known Moves: Astonish, Mud Slap, Poison Sting, Taunt, Pursuit, Faint Attack, Meditate (egg move) Extremely lazy, Prince has a nasty habit of lazing around when Allison is in the middle of a battle. While he is not mean or mischievous like most croagunk, this may be explained by his large stomach and habit of taking a nap when Allison is trying to get him to fight another pokemon. Lulu :Species: Drifloon Gender: Female Level: 18 Nature: Hasty Heritage: ::Mother: Drifblim Father: Spiritomb Known Moves: Constrict, Minimize, Astonish, Gust, Focus Energy, Payback, Hypnosis (egg move), Dream Eater ™ Lulu is quick to jump into battle, but occasionally tries to assume what her trainer wants her to do. She sometimes attacks when Allison would rather her defend, and moves quickly but often without considering the consequences of her disobedience beforehand. Lollipop :Species: Pachirisu Gender: Female Level: 11 Nature: Jolly Heritage: ::Mother: Pachirisu Father: Sentret Known Moves: Growl, Bide, Quick Attack, Charm, Defense Curl (egg move) Like her trainer, Lollipop seems to have a happy outlook on life. Even when being defeated in battle, she is always grinned, often dancing around and chattering away. Lily :Species: Lotad Gender: Female Level: 12 Nature: Quiet Heritage: ::Mother: Lombre Father: Tangela Known Moves: Astonish, Growl, Absorb, Nature Power, Mist, Tickle (egg move) Lily is a very quiet and obedient lotad, who follows Allison's orders precisely. Batty :Species: Zubat Gender: Male Level: 13 Nature: Timid Heritage: ::Mother: Zubat Father: Hoothoot Known Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Hypnosis (egg move) Batty is very timid and often would rather seek shelter than battle. Occasionally, this causes him to run away and hide behind another pokemon during a battle, and Allison sometimes has to chase after him, abandoning a battle entirely, when he flees. Battles and Achievements References Allison has been seen in: 0 RPs 0 Battles Category:NPCs